Gib mir die Kraft ZoRo
by try-to-get-it
Summary: Zorro und seine grünen Augen. Man kann vieles in ihnen lesen ... Wildheit, Verlangen, etwas Geheimnisvolles. Und noch mehr ...
1. Einkaufsbummel

'Grün, grün, strahlendes Grün. Immer wieder dasselbe wunderschöne interessante Grün, einem wilden Dschungel gleich. Und jedes mal verbunden mit diesem Blick, einem Blick, nein seinem Blick, dem man sich nicht wieder entziehen kann und es auch irgendwie nicht will, gefangen von diesem Blick. Dennoch kann ich mir nicht erklären wieso nur ich allein dazu bestimmt bin dies zu sehen, seltsamerweise bekommen die anderen der Crewmitglieder nie solche Blicke zu gesteckt.  
Da, schon wieder. Grün, grüne Augen mit diesen undefinierbaren Blick, dieser Ausdruck mit dem ich einfach nichts anfangen kann, nicht deuten kann. Wieso nicht, warum gerade ich?'

Völlig erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, fasste sich automatisch an den Kopf und atmete erstmal tief ein. Sie schaute sich um und fühlte auch gleich ihre Decke unter ihrer anderen Hand. 'Gut ich sitze in meinem Bett', dachte sie. Im gleichen Moment klopfte jemand an der Tür und mit einem „Ja, bitte" öffnete sie sich auch gleich. Nami kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln herein und setzte sich sofort auf die Bettkante ihrer Freundin.  
„Hab ich dich geweckt? Ich wollte dir nämlich Bescheid geben, dass wir bald bei der kleinen Inselgruppe ankommen, die wir gestern sahen. Hm, siehst ein bisschen verwirrt aus, schlecht geschlafen?"  
Sie machte sich Sorgen um Robin, beide sind schließlich in letzter Zeit zu richtigen Freundinnen geworden, ja fast wie Schwestern.  
„Naja, kann man so nicht sagen. Ich verstehe diesen Traum nicht, den ich seit ein paar Wochen habe," gab sie dann mit einem Lächeln Nami zu verstehen, das alles sich schon irgendwann aufklären wird und sie nicht weiter nach haken sollte. Ja sie verstanden sich wirklich.  
„Gut, Sanji konnte auch noch etwas vom Frühstück vor Ruffy beschützen, ehe er mal wieder nichts übrig lassen würde. Ich denk 'ne ordentliche Portion wird dir schon helfen. Du musst dich nur beeilen, denn Zorro schläft auch noch und der wird bestimmt gleich Hunger bekommen. Franky wollte den Langschläfer auch gerade wecken. Also los, hopp hopp."  
Und sogleich ließ die Orangehaarige ihre Kameradin allein, ging zur Kombüse und half dem Koch Einkaufszettel zuschreiben. Da sie ihre Vorräte erneut aufstocken mussten, woran ein gewisser Kapitän mit Gierschlund nicht ganz unschuldig war, konnten die Zettel schon sehr lang werden. Zum Glück ließ es auch der Geldbeutel unserer Strohhüte zu, sich mal etwas zu gönnen.

Später als sich nun die gesammelte Mannschaft in der Kombüse einfand, wurden sie in Gruppen eingeteilt und jeden von Nami noch einmal deutlich klar gemacht, nicht aufzufallen, da man nicht genau sagen konnte, ob auch schon ihre Steckbriefe auf solch kleinen Inseln hier eingeflattert waren.  
Somit gingen Sanji, Nami und Ruffy die Vorräte und sicherlich noch einiges an Klamotten, Schmuck oder dergleichen für die Navigatorin kaufen, Gruppe zwei bestehend aus Franky und Lysopp blieben auf der Thousand Sunny. Da der Herr Cyborg dem Scharfschützen noch einige seiner technischen Neuheiten am Schiff zeigen wollte und schließlich gingen Zorro und Robin mit Chopper. Die letzten beiden hatten sich entschlossen der örtlichen Bibliothek einen Besuch abzustatten, um sich neu mit Büchern einzudecken.  
Dies passte dem Schwertträger gar nicht, dennoch konnte er sich nicht allein durch die Stadt bewegen, wegen seinem schlechten Orientierungssinn, musste er es sich doch schwer eingestehen, und auch nicht mit der anderen Truppe, weil Nami und der Blondschopf ihn mit ihrem Liebesgesülze wieder auf die Palme bringen würden. Ja die beiden hatten nun endlich zueinander gefunden.  
'Wie hält der das nur bei so einer Frau aus', dachte sich der Grünhaarige. 'Sind erst seit Kurzem zusammen, schauen sich immer so komisch verliebt an. Wie kann man bei so einem geldgierigen Weib die Nerven nicht verlieren?' Er schüttelte den Kopf. 'Naja, kann man nichts machen. Wunder gibt es eben immer wieder. Da geh ich doch lieber mit unserem Arzt und der Leseratte von unserer Crew mit, ist auf jeden Fall ruhiger. Könnte ja vielleicht doch interessant werden', überlegte er.  
Nach ein paar Minuten fanden sie auch schon einen kleinen Buchladen, indem nur eine handvoll Leute inklusive des Besitzers waren. Chopper lief sofort in die Abteilung der Medizin und Naturheilkunde. Das war absolut nichts für Zorro, schmunzelnd ging er in die Leseecke zu einer großen älteren Couch, setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen und einem kleinen Seufzer von ihm hin und wartete darauf, das dies schnell vorüber gehen würde um endlich wieder auf dem Schiff mit seinen Hanteln und Schwertern trainieren zu können.

„Du hättest auch auf der Sunny bleiben können, Kenshi-san. Ich weiß wie langweilig es hier für dich ist." Robin kam mit einem kleinen Stapel Bücher zu ihm und setzte sich gegenüber auf einen der Sessel, öffnete eines der Bücher und begann zu lesen.  
„Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, ob es hier nicht zu gefährlich werden würde," antwortete er ihr.  
Sie hob den Kopf nicht an, meinte aber dennoch schmunzelnd: „Klar in einer Buchhandlung warten alle schon darauf jeden der rein kommt nieder zu strecken, besonders der Besitzer mit dem Gehstock sieht sehr verdächtig aus" und linzte ihm hinüber.  
Genau in diesem Moment schaute Zorro der Archäologin erneut mit dem ihr bekannten, jedoch seltsam grün leuchtenden Augen an und verzog sein sonst so grimmigen Mund zu einem kleinen kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. Robin konnte nicht anders und musste ihn anstarren, ihn mustern.  
'Was will er nur mit diesem Blick sagen, was will er mir damit sagen?' Ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
„Darf ich mal fragen, was du da überhaupt liest?" sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, mit so einer Frage hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet, nicht von ihm.  
'Bloß nichts anmerken lassen'. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, das sich auch Schwertkämpfer mit Bücher befassen, Kenshi-san. Nun, dieses hier könnte dich möglicherweise interessieren." Sie setzte sich direkt neben ihn, hielt das Buch so, das Zorro den Titel lesen konnte.  
„Mythen der Schwertschmiedekunst. So was liest du also auch? Ich dachte du liest nur schwere Schinken, die keiner verstehen kann."  
„Ich hab viele Interessen, sieht man mir nicht sofort an. Bin eben schwer einzuschätzen." Mit einem frechen Grinsen griff sie zu den anderen Büchern, erhob sich und sprach: „Ich kann es dir gern mal ausleihen, kommst du? Chopper wartet schon vor der Tür, Kenshi-san" und deutete auf das kleine Rentier vor dem Schaufenster, das mit einer seiner Fratzen an der Fensterscheibe klebte.

Nach dem Bezahlen und der netten Aussage des Besitzers, das Robin Glück hatte die letzte Ausgabe der Mythen-Reihe zu ergattern, verschwanden sie und trafen am Hafen auf die anderen Mitglieder. Zorro bekam gleich einen Tritt in den Magen von Sanji, da er Robin ihre Tasche mit den schweren Büchern tragen ließ. Um nicht noch einen zu erwischen nahm er ihr sie gleich ab, wobei sich ihre Hände nur kurz trafen, ihre Blicke aber nicht. Der Schwarzhaarigen fiel es dennoch auf, leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Kannte sie doch dieses Gefühl der kleinen sanften Berührung, wobei ein leichter wohliger Schauer ihr über den Körper lief. Das Gefühl, das sie schon fast vergessen hatte. War es mit Absicht oder Zufall von ihm?


	2. Nachtwanderung

'Strandspaziergänge sollen immer etwas beruhigendes haben, wo man mal abschalten, sich etwas entspannen kann und den Kopf frei bekommt. Und was mach ich hier gerade?' Sie dachte trotzdem viel nach, grübelte und seufzte laut.  
„War es denn so schlimm mit den beiden?" Nami wollte ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht sehen, konnte es nicht. Robin hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt. „Hat unser Schwertträger dir die Sprache verschlagen?" sie wusste genau wie sie die Antwort entlocken konnte, da sie mit dieser Frage voll ins Schwarze traf und beide nun endlich zum Stehen kamen. Die Archäologin hob ihren Kopf, schaute in die gegenüberliegenden Augen und fing an von ihrem immer wieder kehrenden Traum zu erzählen. Auch die Situation mit der kleinen Geste am Hafen, die sie eigentlich erst als unbedeutend abtat, sprach sie aus, in der Hoffnung, die Navigatorin könnte ihr einen guten Rat erteilen.

Robin, die schon viel erlebt hat, die durch schwierige Erlebnisse durch musste, war nicht im Stande sich dieses Mal selbst aus einer Lage zu befreien. Sie brauchte Hilfe, Hilfe von einer guten Freundin, einer Person, der sie vertraute.  
„Ach Robin, ich glaub du hast Gefühle für unseren Zorro entwickelt, vielleicht sogar mehr als nur freundschaftliche und er scheint auch welche für dich zu haben." Namis Satz platzte so schnell heraus, sodass ihr Gegenüber sie geschockt in die Augen sah. „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht. Da er ausschließlich nur dich mit diesem Blick ansieht, kann ich keine andere Erklärung finden. Du solltest am besten mit ihm über deine Gefühle sprechen."  
„Ich soll mit Kenshi-san über meine ... meine Gefühle reden?" Sie musste schlucken. „Ich schaffe das nicht, nicht mit ihm. Er soll auch Gefühle für mich haben? Kann ich mir nicht bei ihm vorstellen. Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher. Er ist einer, der sich mir nicht anvertraut. Er hat noch nie irgendwelche Gefühle oder Emotionen gegenüber mir, noch euch anderen gezeigt. Wieso dann gerade jetzt?"  
Eine kleine Träne, als Zeichen ihrer Verzweiflung, fand langsam aber sicher ihren Weg und lief der Schwarzhaarigen über die Wange, daraufhin wurde sie von Nami in die Arme genommen und mit tröstenden Worten wie: „Naja, ich würde mal sagen du sollst nicht sofort mit ihm reden, aber irgendwann musst du mit ihm darüber sprechen. ... Und jetzt zeig mir ein Lächeln, ich will dir noch ein paar meiner neuen Klamotten vorführen und das am besten bei einer Tasse heißen beruhigenden Tee. Ich bring dich jetzt erst einmal auf andere Gedanken." liefen sie zurück zur Thousand Sunny, wo beide herzlich von Sanji begrüßt wurden.

Nach der kleinen Vorstellung der Navigatorin im Zimmer der beiden, rief der blonde Smutje zum Abendessen. Der Abend verlief wie immer, Ruffy und Lysopp stritten sich wer die größere Portion vom Grillteller bekam, Franky, Chopper und Sanji versuchten beide so gut es ging auseinander zu bringen, da Lysopps Hand mitsamt einem Steak im Mund vom Kapitän verschwand und dafür vom Gegenüber gebratenen Fisch mit Hand in seinem Mund fest hielt. (Lustiges Bild seh ich grad vor mir) Zorro blieb beim Bier trinken, Nami und Robin genossen die extra für sie angerichtete Obst- und Käseplatte.  
Später beim Abspülen des Geschirrs kam dem Strohhut eine gute Idee und mit einem riesigen Grinsen sprach er sie aus: „Hey Leute, wie wäre es wenn wir auf der Insel 'ne Nachtwanderung machen? Schön zum Gruseln und Fürchten."  
„D-du m-meinst da draußen im D-Dschungel? I-ich weiß nicht so recht." Bibbernd hielt sich die Langnase am Arzt der Mannschaft fest, beiden kamen schon die grauenerregendsten Vorstellungen in den Sinn.  
„Aha ist also unserer Scharfschütze doch nicht so stark und erwachsen wie er immer tut" vermutete der Schiffszimmermann.  
„Von wegen, der große und kämpferische Kapitän Lysopp wird euch zeigen wie mutig er ist! Also los zur Nachtwanderung!" Demonstrativ stand er mit einem Bein auf dem Stuhl und zeigte mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm nach draußen.

Schließlich stapften unsere Freunde einige Zeit später mit Fackeln bestückt durch den dunklen und dichten Wald. Ein paar Mal waren Tiergeräusche und Rascheln im Gebüsch zu hören, wobei sich das kleine Rentier plötzlich an Zorros Bein festhielt und Lysopp doch das Schaudern überkam.  
„Hey Chopper, könnt ich mal mein Bein wieder haben?"  
„Komm her kleine Blaunase, ich nehm' dich" kam es vorne von der Orangehaarigen. Sogleich lief er zu ihr und kletterte auf ihre Schulter. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einer Weggabelung und entschieden sich für einen der Wege, einen der nicht so erschreckend aussah wie der andere.  
Nach circa 10 Minuten fiel Franky etwas auf: „Ähm sagt mal irre ich mich oder fehlt hier nicht einer?" Alle blieben stehen und ahnten schon wer diese bestimmte Person nur sein konnte.  
'Typisch unser grünhaariger Schwertheini ist mal wieder verloren gegangen', dachte sich Sanji kopfschüttelnd. „Na toll, war doch klar, das das schief gehen würde. Was machen wir jetzt, können ja schließlich nicht alle hier wie wild herumlaufen und nach dem Depp suchen. Den hätten wir am besten an der Leine nehmen sollen."  
„Robin kann ihre Teufelskräfte doch mal einsetzen, schauen ob sie ihn findet und ihn gleich eine verpassen, als Belohnung für seine Blödheit" antwortete ihm seine Freundin mit einem Blick zur Archäologin. Im selben Augenblick sah man auch schon mehrere Arme mit den dazugehörigen blauen Augen sprießen, die sich in allen Himmelsrichtungen verteilten und Ausschau hielten.  
„Es ist eigentlich viel zu dunkel um überhaupt etwas klares zu erkennen, aber ... wartet ... ich hab ihn. Ihr könnt zum Schiff zurück, bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole unseren verschollenen Kenshi-san schon ein." Die Schwarzhaarige zog ihre Arme zurück und verschwand gleich hinter dem nächsten Baum.  
„Sollten wir ihr nicht lieber nach?" kam es von Franky.  
„Nein, nein, wenn einer unseren Marimo finden kann, dann ist es Robin. Wir warten einfach beim Schiff" erklärte der Blonde den anderen und ging mit Nami Hand in Hand in Richtung der Thousand Sunny zurück. Ruffy, Lysopp und der Rest zuckten mit ihren Schultern, seltsamerweise alle gleichzeitig, machten sich ebenfalls auf dem Heimweg und dachten schon bald nicht mehr darüber nach. 'Sanji wird schon recht haben mit dem was er sagt.'

'Kaum zu glauben, das man sich hier verlaufen kann. Er hat tatsächlich einen schlechten Orientierungssinn. Er war doch noch kurz hinter uns, als wir diese Einbiegung vorhin machten. Aus dem werde ich einfach nicht schlau. Verdreht mir seit ein paar Wochen den Kopf, grinst mich an, stellt mir neuerdings komische Fragen, von dem man nie erwarten würde, das er solche Gedanken zustande bringen könnte. Verschwindet hier nun plötzlich und am Ende bin ausgerechnet ich diejenige, die diesen ... schwachsinnigen ... netten Kerl suchen soll! Ach, Robin wieso machst du dir nur so viele Sorgen um einen einzigen Menschen? Wieso kannst du dich ... '„Whahhh! ... Au, mein Arm!"  
Stolpernd ging sie laut zu Boden, sie muss an irgendetwas gestoßen sein, das direkt vor ihren Füßen lag und sie nicht sofort sah.  
„Robin, was machst du denn hier?"  
„Kenshi-san, sag bloß du liegst hier und hast geschlafen? Ich ... wir suchen dich schon überall" verbesserte sie sich noch schnell.  
„Da es nun mal verdammt dunkel geworden ist und ich auch noch meine Fackel verlor, hatte ich keine Lust mehr durch das ganze Gebüsch zu laufen. Hab mich hier eben hingesetzt und wollte bis zum Sonnenaufgang warten bis ich wieder mehr sehen könne." Er schaute dumm aus der Wäsche und versuchte glaubhaft zu klingen. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und sah sie an, ob sie es doch erahnte. Dabei fiel ihm der Arm der Archäologin auf: „Robin dein Arm blutet, warte hier ..." und sogleich griff er an sein Oberarm, löste sein Bandana und wollte es ihr gerade umwickeln, als sie ein Stück zurück wich.  
„Nein, ich möchte das nicht, ist doch eh nur eine Schürfwunde, nicht weiter schlimm."  
„Halt still, was passiert wenn dann Schmutz an die Öffnung kommt und sich entzündet? Chopper würde mich sofort dafür verantwortlich machen, du kennst ihn, er ist bei solchen Sachen ziemlich eigen."  
Bereitwillig streckte sie ihren Arm dem Grünhaarigen entgegen, der ihn mit großer Vorsicht verband und erneut berührten sich ihre Hände, doch wieder nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
„Danke, Kenshi-san" kam es ganz zaghaft aus ihrem Mund.  
„Gern geschehen" mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinem Mund stand er neben ihr auf und schaute sich in der Gegend um. „Sagtest du nicht, die anderen suchen auch mit? Ich kann keine Fackel oder dergleichen erkennen." Ups, hatte sie doch tatsächlich die anderen Strohhüte vergessen.  
Im gleichen Moment kam ein Rascheln aus dem Gebüsch neben den beiden und zum Vorschein kam ein Geweih mit dem dazugehörigen Körper, dahinter Nami mit freudigem Gesicht.  
„Haben wir euch beide doch noch gefunden. Chopper hat deinen Geruch wahrgenommen, Robin, und ich bin ihm gleich hinterher. Gut zu wissen wem hier der Duft von Kirschblüten anhaftet."  
„Ich könnt mich praktisch nie vor dir verstecken, oder?" schenkte sie ihrem kleinen Freund ein Lächeln und legte ihre Hand sanft auf dessen Haupt.  
„Sag mal Robin, was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?"  
„Keine Sorge kleiner Elch, Kenshi-san hat sich fürsorglich um mich gekümmert."

Beide waren sichtlich erleichtert ihre Crewmitglieder zu sehen und liefen sodann zusammen in Richtung Schiff.  
Angekommen an ihrem Ziel hielt die Navigatorin die Schwarzhaarige ein Stück zurück: „Und hattest du eine Chance mit ihm zu reden?"  
Kopf senkend und leise seufzend bekam sie die Antwort: „Nein, leider nicht. Wahr wohl nicht der passende Moment. Du siehst ja was bei meinem Versuch heraus gekommen ist." Die Archäologin hielt ihr den verbundenen Arm hin und blickte ihn an. Nami legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin.  
„Vielleicht ein andermal, hast ja einen Grund mit ihm nochmal zu sprechen. Das Tuch will er mit Sicherheit wieder haben" und deutete darauf.  
„Ja ein andermal." Robin lächelte und umklammerte ihren verbundenen Unterarm mit dem schwarzen Bandana. 


	3. Badespass: Eine feuchte Überraschung

Nach einer langen erholsamen Nacht für alle, erwachte das bunte Leben der Strohhutpiraten wieder an Deck der Thousand Sunny. Sichtlich nicht gut geschlafen hatte allein der Lügenbaron unserer Freunde, da er sich andauernd verfolgt fühlte in seinen Träumen, wobei eine gewisse Nachtwanderung ausschlaggebend war, wälzte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen in seiner Koje. Die Folge dessen waren Augenringe und eine sehr ausgefallene Frisur für dessen Besitzer.

Im Zimmer der Mädchen ging es da doch schon fröhlicher zu. Die Orangehaarige war schon bei Zeiten auf den Beinen und unterstütze mit guter Laune ihrem Freund von Koch tatkräftig bei der Frühstücksvorbereitung.

Robin war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und stand gerade vor ihrem Kleiderschrank als mal wieder die Tür aufging:

"Guten Morgen liebste Archäologin! Hab gerade für dich heißes Wasser eingelassen, ein entspanntes Bad am Anfang des Tages und die Sorgen sind weg wie nichts."

"Was, wieso, sehe ich denn so gestresst aus?"

"Ich war gestern Abend noch wach und hab dich noch arbeitend im Bett sitzen gesehen. Ich weiß, das du noch irgendetwas geschrieben hast und bist erst sehr spät schlafen gegangen. Da dachte ich mir, dir eine kleine Freude zu machen."

"Hast recht, ist gestern spät geworden. ... Ich glaub ich brauch wirklich mal eine Auszeit vom ganzen Trubel. Seufz." Somit machte sich die Schwarzhaarige auf ins Bad.

'Nami meinte ich soll das anziehen, was sie mir von der Stadt mitgebracht hat, bestimmt ist es die Überraschung von der sie gestern sprach. Mal schauen was es ist', dachte sich Robin. Neugierig öffnete sie langsam die Tasche, die am Rand stand und zum Vorschein kam ein weißes Sommerkleid mit fliederfarbenen Bändern an der Seite. Nicht ganz der Stil was sie bis sonst getragen hat, aber dennoch freute sie sich darüber. Sogleich hing die Archäologin das hübsche Kleid über einen der Stühle und entledigte sich ihrer Wäsche, stieg in die volle Wanne und sank auch gleich tief zufrieden unter.

Ziemlich heiß war das Wasser, sodass es qualmte und die Scheiben beschlugen. Total vom Nebel umhüllt, genoss Robin ihr wohliges Bad. Hier drinnen abzuschalten tat echt gut, gut für ihre Seele und ihre Gedanken. Sie schloss ihre Augen und fuhr sich langsam mit ihren Händen über den Nacken, die Schultern und die Arme. Sie stoppte, merkte sogleich ihre Wunde am Unterarm. Sie sah sich die Stelle genau an und strich sanft darüber, wo gestern noch ein gewisser Grünhaariger sie berührte. Die Archäologin schloss erneut die blauen Augen und stellte sich vor, wie er sie noch einmal genau da, zart mit seiner Hand vorbei strich.

Abrupt wurde sie am Bein unter Wasser gezogen, gleichzeitig auch wieder losgelassen, sodass sie hustend auftauchte.

"Was ... keuch ... was war ... hust ... das?" sprach sie zu sich selbst. Durch den Qualm konnte sie einen Schatten sehen, der sich leider ganz nah in ihrer Nähe befand und folglich auch in der Badewanne. Schnell legte sich der Nebel und das Erste was sie sah, löste einen kleinen Schock in ihr aus.

'Grüne Haare! Nein, oh, bitte lass es jemand anderes sein, bitte nur nicht ihn, nicht hier und nicht jetzt!'

Robin wollte sich schon erheben, als es ihr dämmerte. 'Ich kann doch jetzt nicht raus steigen, er würde mich sehen und ich würde ihn sehen!'

"Ro-bin?" ...

"Ja-a, Kenshi-san?" hauchte sie nur und versuchte mit soviel Schaum wie möglich ihre Scham zu bedecken. Ihr Gegenüber schon ziemlich rot und erhitzt, nur von dem Gedanken, sie völlig entblößt zu sehen, versuchte angestrengt zur Seite zu starren. Auch er hatte versucht mithilfe des Schaums seine untere Hälfte zu schützen.

"I-ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du hier bist, ich dachte dein Fuß wäre der Schwamm."

"Ich hätte auch abschließen sollen und somit ist es auch mein Fehler." Die Archäologin versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, konnte es dennoch nicht vermeiden ihre Blicke vom Körper des Schwertträgers zu nehmen. Zu anziehend waren seine Muskeln, seine nasse Haut, vom Schwitzen und vom Badewasser zugleich. Die Anspannung sah man ihm deutlich an, er musste schlucken.

"Ich bin nur hier, weil unser Bad von Lysopp blockiert wird. Irgendetwas war heute mit seinem Haar nicht in Ordnung. Ich wollte nicht spannen oder so."

"Schon gut, Kenshi-san. ... Leider hab ich keine Idee wie wir aus dieser doch sehr peinlichen Situation wieder raus kommen." ... Langes Schweigen war im Raum.

"Wir haben ein Problem. Der Schaum löst sich langsam aber sicher auf." ... Noch ein Schweigen verbunden mit aufkommender Röte.

"Wie wäre es wenn du dich umdrehst, ich raus steige und mich schnell anziehe, Kenshi-san?"

Er nickte: „Beeile dich, nicht das noch einer ..." und schon war er es, der diesmal tauchen musste. Zorro wartete unter Wasser, hatte er doch Schritte in Richtung Badezimmer vernommen. Mit einem Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und Nami schaute hinein:

"Hey Robin, bist du bald fertig? Wir warten schon mit dem Frühstück auf dich. Lange ist unser Ruffy nicht aufzuhalten. ... Ach ja, gefällt es dir?"

Die Schwarzhaarige stieg gerade aus der Wanne und wickelte sich in eines der Handtücher: "Ja ich komm gleich und danke für das Kleid, zieh es gleich an." Lächelnd verschwand ihre Freundin und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

"Puah! ... Hust! Oh Mann, ich dachte schon die würde nie gehen!" Zorro blieb sitzen, wischte sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und sah dann der Archäologin in die Augen.

Mit verschränkten Armen, tropfend im Handtuch eingewickelt und einem Grinsen auf ihrem Mund meinte sie zum Schwerträger: "Sagte ich nicht was von umdrehen, Kenshi-san?" deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn und wartete bis er ihrer Aufforderung nach kam. Robin zog sich so schnell es ging ohne einen kleinen Laut von sich an, wobei sie stets darauf bedacht war, den Grünhaarigen im Augenwinkel zu haben, nicht dass er doch auf die dumme Idee kommt und sich ihr zuwendete.

"Kenshi-san ich bin fertig. Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." Zorro hätte viel lieber damit warten sollen, denn was er nun zu Gesicht bekam, verschlag ihm die Sprache und die Hitze mitsamt Röte stieg ihm erneut zu Kopf. Sein Gegenüber zupfte die letzten Falten an ihrem Kleid zurecht, drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und stoppte als sie auch das Gesicht vom Schwertträger darin sah.

Wie bei den Malen zuvor wurde sie von den grünen Augen gefangen genommen. Konnte sich nicht mehr regen, wie gefesselt schaute sie das Spiegelbild an und erstarrte völlig. Das Strahlen blendete sie ein wenig, sodass sie blinzelte. Sein Blick wurde langsam sanfter, das Lächeln jedoch kraftvoller.

"Es steht dir wirklich gut" kam es nur von Zorro. Robin, total geschockt von seinem Satz, lief zur Tür, suchte die Klinke, riss die Tür auf und verschwand im strahlenden Sonnenschein.

Zurück blieb ein verdutzter Mann.


	4. Ernstes Männergespräch

Beim Frühstück der Strohhutpiraten herrschte eine bedrückende Stimmung. Ein Außenstehender würde das nicht auffallen, aber wer diese Mannschaft kannte, hätte gesagt hier ist was faul.

Bis auf zwei bestimmte Personen, verhielt sich der Rest eben so wie man es von ihnen gewohnt war. Die Schwarzhaarige saß zurückgezogen in der Ecke auf ihren Stuhl und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte bisher keinen Bissen angerührt und das obwohl ihr Sanji eines ihrer Lieblingsspeisen zubereitet hatte, welches direkt neben ihr auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch angerichtet war. Auch das Buch, was normalerweise immer offen daneben lag, war geschlossen.

Der Grünhaarige saß mit verschränkten Armen und gesenktem Kopf vor seinem vollen Teller am Tisch bei den anderen. Er bekam ebenfalls nichts hinunter. Zu viel schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum, es beschäftigte ihn, seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um dasselbe Thema.

'Warum hat sie schlagartig das Badezimmer verlassen? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Sollte ich mich entschuldigen, aber dann wofür? Als ich einige Minuten nach ihr das Bad verließ und hier zur Tür herein kam, sah sie mich nicht einmal mehr an.' Er kam zu keinem Entschluss.

'Sonst, egal mit was für einer Laune ich hier eintrat, zog sie mich mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln an. Immer wieder genau derselbe liebenswerte Ausdruck in ihren tiefen blauen Augen, so tief wie das Meer, so geheimnisvoll. Ich versank buchstäblich immer in diesem Meer, musste mich jedes Mal zusammenreißen um nicht bei den anderen aufzufallen. Ich wollte sie bei jeden Augenblick in die Arme nehmen, sie fest an mich drücken, sie nie mehr loslassen. Ich brauche ihre Gegenwart, ich wäre ein nichts ohne sie. Ich möchte sie spüren, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Sie ist diejenige die ich immer an meiner Seite haben wollte, keine andere. Aber wieso ausgerechnet diese Frau?'

„He Marimo, schmeckt dir etwa mein Essen nicht? Hab heute extra mal kein faules Ei für dein Essen benutzt!"

Chopper und Lysopp gingen schon mal in Deckung, abwartend was passieren wird. Doch keine Antwort, keine Regung von Zorro.

Der Blonde wunderte sich: 'War doch 'ne perfekte Vorlage. Er brüllt mir doch sonst immer gleich was hinterher. Seltsam.'

„He Schwertfuchtler, du hast heute Spüldienst und es wartet ein großer Berg von Töpfen auf dich!"

Zorro erhob sein Haupt und gab dem Koch nur eine kurze Antwort: „Okay, Sanji."

Selbst die anderen wunderten sich nun. Waren doch beide bekannt für die zahlreichen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen, wobei jeder einzelne immer Blessuren davon trug und nicht zuletzt von Nami eine kräftige Kopfnuss und eine ordentliche Standpauke erhielt.

„Ich glaub' der hat mal wieder schlecht geschlafen oder es ist ihm 'ne Hantel auf'n Schädel gelandet" erklärte der blauhaarige Schiffszimmermann den anderen.

„Denk ich auch, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal" bestätigte der Kapitän. Wie im Chor stimmten sie ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

Später als der Rest der Crew die Kombüse verlassen hatte, war nur ein Scheppern vom Geschirr spülen und der Wasserhahn zu hören. Beide Männer standen nebeneinander am Becken verrichteten ihre Arbeit ohne das jemand von ihnen sprach. Die immer noch unberührten Teller standen zusammen auf dem Tisch in der Mitte. Dem rauchenden Koch wurde dies langsam zu blöd und begann als erster das für ihn fällige Gespräch:

„Ich weiß was mit dir los ist." ... „Ich weiß auch was heute morgen passiert ist." ... „Ich weiß was du für sie empf..."

„Sanji, hör auf!" Zorro ballte die Hände zu Fäuste: „Du weißt gar nichts! Du weißt nichts über meine Gefühle."

„Deine Gefühle für sie?"

Zorro stockte, senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen: „Sie ... sie würde nie ..."

„Oh doch, sie würde, sie würde bestimmt sogar. Sie hat nur Angst. Denk dran sie vertraut nur sehr wenigen Menschen." Er zog an seiner Zigarette: „ ... Ich weiß es schon lange, ich habe euch beide beobachtet. Die kleinen Gesten, die Blicke, euer Verhalten. Ich habe ein Auge für so etwas. Ich glaubte erst, ich bilde mir das alles nur ein, bis ich mit Nami darüber sprach."

„Du hast mit der Navigatorin über uns geredet? Die kann doch nichts bei sich behalten, vermutlich tratscht die ganze Mannschaft schon über die Sache!"

„Nein, nein. Keine Sorge, sie behielt es für sich. Erst einmal. Nami wollte es Robin sagen, ich riet ihr davon ab."

„Danke. Sie weiß also nichts von meinen Gefühlen, meinen Gefühlen für sie. Und wieso?" fragte er ganz ruhig, drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte.

„Ich finde ja, du solltest den ersten Schritt machen" bekam er als Antwort und glaubte sich verhört zu haben:

„Spinnst du und mich vor ihr dann völlig zum Deppen machen? Und warum sollte sie ausgerechnet für mich Gefühle haben? Ich bin doch wirklich nicht der Richtige für so eine Frau. Sie könnte jeden anderen haben."

„Vielleicht ist es genau dieser Grund, weil sie jeden anderen haben könnte. Sie möchte eben nur dich. Ich weiß doch auch nicht so genau, versteh einer die Frauen" zuckte der Koch mit seinen Schultern.

„Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich habe einen miesen Orientierungssinn, kapiere kaum ein Wort wenn sie über ihre geliebten Bücher redet, ich bin jünger als sie, somit unerfahrener und ich habe ihr nichts zu bieten." Er klang total verzweifelt, hielt sich den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen.

Sanji legte einen Arm auf die Schulter seines Kumpels und lächelte ihm entgegen: „Erstens bist du kein Idiot. Zweitens hat sie dich trotz deines schlechten Orientierungssinns gefunden und zurück zum Schiff gebracht. Drittens müsst ihr nicht ständig über Bücher quatschen, ich habe gesehen, das ihr euch beide auch so versteht. Das Alter spielt nun echt keine Rolle, sie sieht jung aus, außerdem ist sie vielleicht auf anderen Gebieten viel unerfahrener als du. Und letztens hast du ihr doch etwas zu bieten, nämlich dein großes Herz, Marimo."

Er nickte als Zeichen für das Verständnis, was der Koch ihm entgegen brachte. „Danke, Zwiebelschneider."

„Ich hab noch nie so oft das Wort 'Danke' aus deinem Mund gehört."

„Der Tag hat heute eben schlecht angefangen." Er stieß sich ab, verließ die Kombüse und stiefelte direkt in sein neues anvisiertes Ziel. Es galt sein schwerstes Abenteuer zu bestehen.


	5. Ich will, dass du mich liebst

Zielstrebig ging er in Richtung ihres Zimmers, in Gedanken schon seinen Entschluss zu Sätzen formuliert, die er ihr nun endlich mal sagen wollte und musste. Es wurde langsam Zeit zwischen ihnen Klarheit zu schaffen. Ausgerechnet dieser dumme Zwischenfall im Badezimmer war nun der Auslöser für sein folgendes Handeln, vielleicht auch erst das Gespräch mit dem Smutje hatte ihm dazu ermutigt. Genau sagen konnte er es nicht.

Somit stand Zorro vor der Tür und klopfte an, er wartete einen Moment, jedoch war keine Reaktion im Raum zu vernehmen.

'Hm ... sollte ich doch lieber wieder zurück? Ach nein, ich will es endlich wissen. Ich will es endlich geklärt haben.'

Er trat ohne zu zögern hinein, schaute sich um, sie war wirklich nicht da. Sein Blick blieb auf dem Nachttisch hängen, dort lagen neben einer kleinen Kerze zusammengeknüllte Zettel und nicht gerade wenige. Unter ihnen ein Block mit etwas Geschriebenem, normalerweise war der Grünhaarige nicht so neugierig, zumal er sich hier im Zimmer einer Frau befand. Was wäre wenn jetzt einer von den anderen Mitgliedern der Strohhutpiraten vorbei kommt? Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, er war nun mal hier und wollte doch Gewissheit. Gewissheit über ihre Gefühle, vielleicht fand er nun endlich mal einen Anhaltspunkt darauf. Somit bewegte er sich hinüber zu den kleinem Berg, zog den Block hervor und begann zu lesen.

'Zorro

Ich will, das du mich liebst.

Nicht wie ich bin, sondern was ich bin, wer ich bin und auch wer ich war.

Mit meiner Vergangenheit, mit all meinen grausigen Taten, die ich gern wieder rückgängig machen würde, wenn ich es könnte.

Es ist schwer wieder jemanden vollkommen zu vertrauen, sich einen zu öffnen ohne das Gefühl erneut enttäuscht und verstoßen zu werden.

Meine Kraft ist bald zu Ende, ich habe nicht mehr genug Kraft um diese in Vertrauen umzuwandeln und es ein letztes Mal es zu riskieren, mein schon verletztes Herz an einen Menschen zu verschenken.

Einen Menschen, den ich liebe.

Hörst du, ich liebe dich, du Idiot.

Gib mir die Kraft es dir endlich zu sagen.'

Unglücklicherweise oder doch glücklicherweise kam gerade diejenige Person ins Zimmer, die diesen Brief verfasst hatte. Die Schwarzhaarige riss den Block ruckartig aus seinen Händen und presste ihn an ihre Brust.

„Was fällt dir ein? Das gehört mir. Wieso bist du hier in meinem Zimmer und liest meinen Brief?" wütend schrie sie ihn an und schon den Tränen nahe, als sie am Arm gepackt wurde. Zorro positionierte sich vor ihr, um ihr genau ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Moment. Ich habe dich gesucht und wollte mit dir reden." Er versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Verschwinde, raus hier! Lass mich allein!" doch sie wollte es nicht. Robin konnte es einfach nicht fassen, das genau ER hier gerade vor ihr stand und vermutlich auch noch DEN Brief gelesen hatte.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen falls ich irgendetwas falsches oder dummes zu dir im Bad gesagt habe. Ich weiß zwar nicht was es gewesen ist, aber trotzdem tut es mir wirklich und ehrlich Leid, Robin."

Sie sah nach unten auf den Block und fragte ihren Gegenüber zaghaft mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf.: „Ha-hast du ... ihn gelesen?"

Er musste schlucken.

„Ja, das hab ich", legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an, sodass beide sich nun in die Augen sahen. Erneut setzte der Schwertkämpfer den ihr wohl bekannten Blick auf, hinzu kam ein Lächeln, wobei ihr ganz anders wurde.

„Kenshi-san?" kaum zu hören.

„Ja, Robin?" nur ein Flüstern.

„Ich hätte da ein Frage. Warum siehst du mich andauernd mit diesem Blick an? Ich kann ihn mir nicht erklären. Wieso eigentlich nur immer ich und nicht die anderen? Hast du irgendetwas? Hab ich vielleicht etwas getan, was dich stört?"

„Du scheinst es mir echt schwer machen zu wollen. Ich dachte du hättest es schon verstanden, aber da du nun fragst."

„Ja?" kam es ganz leise und mit schüchterner Stimme von ihr. Sie wollte es hören, es wissen. Was empfindet er für sie.

Ruhig und sanft zog er sie näher an sich heran, umarmte sie mit seinen starken Armen, nicht zu fest, aber mit Gefühl, gaben ihr Halt. Seine Hände wanderten dann über ihren Rücken, zu ihren Schultern hinauf bis zum Hals. Er hielt ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und bewegte seinen Mund im Sekundentakt auf ihren zu. Er stoppte kurz, beide spürten den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut, ein leichtes Kribbeln begann auf ihren Lippen und dann geschah es. Beide, die Welt um sich herum vergessend, schlossen die Augen und küssten sich. Am Anfang unschuldig und zaghaft. Die Archäologin ließ den Block fallen, schlang ihre schlanken Arme um den Hals vom Schwertkämpfer und drückte ihn noch mehr an sich. Seine wiederum fanden ihren Platz zunächst auf der Hüfte und schließlich umklammerte er sie dann doch ganz. Schliesslich fanden sie Mut und der Kuss wurde wilder, Robin knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, bat um Einlass. Der Grünhaarige musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, wollte er es doch auch. Kaum hatte er seinen Mund einen Spalt geöffnet, wurde daraus ein wahrer Kampf. Niemand wollte der Untergebene sein, keiner der Verlierer. Die Mundhöhlen beider wurden genauestens erforscht. Aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels beendeten beide den Kuss nach einer für sie endlosen Zeit, noch immer eng zusammenstehend sahen sie sich tief in die Augen.

„Also wenn du jetzt immer noch behauptest, du würdest nicht wissen was ich dir mit meinem Blick sagen will, dann kann ich es wahrscheinlich nur aussprechen."

„Ja, ich glaub ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Zorro. Ich habe da zwar eine Ahnung, möchte es aber sehr gern von dir hören, nur falls ich mich irre."

„Das musste passieren, damit du mich mit meinem Vornamen anredest? Tse. Nun gut, da ich dir Klarheit verschaffen will und nicht möchte, das du noch mehr in deinen Gedanken versinkst und grübeln musst, fass ich es mal in Worte: Ich Idiot liebe dich auch."

Ende


End file.
